Crimson Roses
by Chocoholic151
Summary: An invitation, a crazy boyfriend and worried family are a few things that change Renesmee's life in the space of a few hours. A call to Italy beckons, and fate makes our Renesmee tremble into the hands of Alec Volturi. A plan hatches to seduce Renesmee, but what happens when it goes horribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

'It's time'. My father said, barely reading the letter in his hands. A look of anguish crossed his face, which was followed by my mother comforting him.

'It's okay, she'll get through this'. They looked up at me, and almost immediately I was in their arms.

'You're a Cullen, stay strong, whatever they say, don't forget who you are, it's just this one visit. Afterwards, you're free Renesmee….' There was a pregnant pause. 'You're free.'

'Mom, dad, don't, seriously. I'll be fine, it's their duty and I just have to get through it.' I said, putting on a strong face. The Volturi demanded the immediate presence of me, for an unknown time, to see my potential, threat potential, all sorts of _potential. _

'You know, we're not the only ones that are going to miss you.' Dad had a gentle smirk on his face, slowly mouthing the seconds till our door flew open.

'Your flight leaves in ten hours, Aro has sent his own personal jet and that's all I can see so far.' Aunt Alice beamed in, holding Uncle Jaspers arm firmly as the rest of my family poured in for goodbyes and explanations.

Lastly, Jacob came in.

'I heard, all of you guys talking. I heard, Nessie, they want you?'

There was a silence, so deep birds were chirping in the background, the motorway was buzzing and I could hear the faint heartbeat of a deer in the distance. Grandpa Carlisle was the first to raise his voice.

'Jac-'I cut him off, apologising and asked Jacob to take a walk with me.

'Why, Nessie, why do they have to take you?' Jacob voice, filled with pain asked me in the most curious way. There was no anger; either that or it was just boiling inside.

'It's their duty, I can't do anything. They're not all bad, the way I see it Jake, they're like the government. But, sometimes the government can be corrupt as well; power corrupts, no matter what you are'. I said moving swiftly through the forest, I already knew what his answer was. He's Jacob, I know him inside and out, too predictable.

'But they're LEECHES!'

I rolled my eyes, unintentionally and sensed him raging. Sometimes, the guy reminded me of the beast in the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast. His face became slightly animated, I found it funny almost.

'POWER HUNGRY BLOODSUCKING LEECHES!'

'Leeches, my mother is a so called leech as you say. So is my father, hell so are most of my family! What's your point, Jacob? You're just going by instinct, please, just, try and understand, Jacob, for me.'

A readable look contemplated his face.

'How long are you gone for?'

'I don't know, it doesn't say, but that doesn't mean you're not free to visit. I'm not a child, anymore Jacob. I'm 18, physically, mentally god knows. I've got eternity; I see it as a learning experience.'

Sometimes I often wondered if Jacob understood me at times like this, normally he would just get me straight away, laugh and sing stupid songs, but now, he was being unreasonable. I understood the concept of safety very well, Jacob just was ignorant to the fact I would be able to take care of myself, better than any human.

'You're just like Bella. I had one shot, one shot and now- I shouldn't even love you. You don't love me, do you Nessie?'

'Jacob, of course I love you, you're my best friend.' I couldn't help but let worry swim right across my face, normally I knew Jacob's tendencies, but now I was speechless.

'Do you remember what I told you when four years ago? When you went to High School for the second time, I told you, you were my imprint.' _Imprint. _The word seemed like super glue, it was an identity, a claim.

'I told you, that one day, we start to love each other. Love each other in such a great way, Nessie. I think it starts now.'

I couldn't do this; I knew it would happen eventually, but now? Oh, but eventually does imply now, did I love Jacob, why of course! But was he for me? He should be, he was good for me, I would be happy with Jacob. My parents, the family would be happy, the pack would be happy, everyone would be happy.

_Apart from you._

Does my happiness really matter right now? I mean, think of all the goodness from this.

'Do you love me, Nessie?'

'I-I-I-'

'Do. You. Love. Me. Nessie?'

His breath was hot on me, inching closer, my heart sped, I don't know why, but he took a grin to it.

'Think of us, it's going to be the greatest thing. We'll both be happy with each other, you and me Nessie.'

Loyalty and obligation passed my mind, and in an instant I said 'yes'.

The pressure of Jacob's kiss was nearly unbearable, his lips were neutral because of our heat and it was like a pillow with flesh was being forced into my mouth. I guess this is what kisses are like, so I kiss him back.

The smile on Jacob's face is static, it almost makes me happy. See? This is the goodness that comes out from it.

'I love you Nessie, I'll be waiting for you when you get back!'

The hug, from Jacob, I liked. It reminded me of our friendship; I hugged him back, a tear escaping my eye.

'Why're you crying?' He asked gently, but I didn't want to let my selfish emotions get by, so I said 'I'm so happy.'

Lies, but I couldn't think of the entirety right now.

He kissed me on the forehead and laughed boomingly, taking my hand like it was a prize and ran back home with me.

'I'm so happy you two have each other now!' Mom hugged both of us, giving us her always existent blessing.

I looked into my father's eyes, and Uncle Jaspers only to notice something wasn't quite right.

'Excuse me.' I said to Jacob, convincing him to leave my side.

As soon as I was in the kitchen, Uncle Jasper and dad followed me in and I put my hands on one side of their cheeks.

_What's wrong? _

Uncle Jasper thought to me. _You don't have the same sense of euphoria as Jacob does._

Shit.

Dad thought to me. _I don't like this. But, that's because of fatherly instinctiveness. I'd much rather it be human than Jacob Black, but who am I to judge. But what is this, about you Jasper? Are you being, pressured Renesmee?_

_No! _I sent out to both of them after exchanging their thoughts.

I took my hands away and said 'I love him. I do.'

I walked away, back to Jacob who asked if everything was okay.

'Peachy,' I replied, in a way that made him satisfied to return to scoffing his face with five bagels. I'm sure, he'll get bored of me and realise I'm nothing special, because I won't be able to love him in the way that he wants. Will I? Or maybe it's just me, me and my crazy brain denying myself a wonderful opportunity, Jacob was the dream of every sane girl. He was caring, sweet, lovable, the list was endless.

That night, after saying my goodbyes to everyone in the family, Aunt Alice was the only one who stayed behind.

'Here, I think you'll need this, maybe, just be careful Renesmee.'

_Condoms?_

'Ew! Aunt Alice, I'm a virgin!' I hissed so quietly, what was she thinking? I suddenly remembered mom and dad were out hunting, so this is why she decided to give them to me now, of all times. But why, this was pretty hilarious. I wasn't planning on losing my virginity, I hadn't thought about a relationship yet! Did she want me to complete myself to Jacob before I left, crazy!

'Listen, Nessie, I lied to Edward and Bella. I've seen much, much more than just the flight to Italy. Just trust me, please. Take them.' I didn't know whether to laugh at the seriousness of Aunt Alice, she was always so bright and unworried.

'On one condition, what did you see?'

'Ugh, I should have just sneaked them in.'

'Fine, but I won't be needing them.' I said looking at her pouty face.

'Good, you're more like Edward then I thought.'

I packed the…things away from any sane sight. Ugh, gross. Was this a trip to Italy, or a trip to…I don't even know.

'I still don't understand, what you expect, for me to sleep with a Volturi guard!' My voice grew louder.

'Not since I saw you take them, but keep them, just in case. I'll see you soon, Ness. I'm sorry, bye!' I fell into her embrace and relaxed, Aunt Alice only wanted the best for me, no matter how strange it seemed.

After she left, I went through our conversation. Wait, sleep with a-. No way, in hell. That's too funny to even think about.

I let the matter go away, packing what I would need and everything alike. I didn't know how long I was to go for, but at the airport dad reminded me it won't be for a pain staking time, my parents would visit.

I was taken to a private runaway, entering a jet with a spacious seven seats.

I slept like a baby, dreaming of Italy this time. I dreamt of Romeo & Juliet, Bonny & Clyde, Draco & Hermione, all non conventional stories.

Ugh, I better stop reading.

'Miss, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, shall be pleased to know we are due to arrive in the Volturi's landing ground, Volterra in 0.30 seconds.'

I perked up at the flight attendants voice, feeling groggy and disgusting in fact. I wanted a shower and a bed to rest in, first and foremost. But I knew, meeting Aro, and his guard would prevented that.

Oh no, Aro.

I'm meeting the Volturi in less than an hour.

I'm panicking, sweating bullets, no, why didn't I listen to Jacob? The plane landed to a pitch black entrance, upon arrival I was greeted by minor looking guards, judging by how they lacked the Volturi crest, from Grandpa Carlisle's knowledge, exclusive to higher ranking guards.

'Hello, Miss Cullen. I am to escort you to your chambers, after, Master Aro will request your presence in the throne room.'

A stout looking man, said. What enticed me where his blood red eyes, he's killed so many people, I bet it. I couldn't let my humane side make any judgment here though.

'Any issues, Miss Cullen?' He asked, probably by my moral dilemma on his eyes.

'No, what's your name by the way?' I asked as we started to walk, he was carrying my luggage as well, I suppose this was custom.

'It's a rather, insignificant detail, but it is Luc.' Luc, pronounced Luck, I heard from his thick Italian accent.

'You're name is never insignificant Luc. You are a person, so you have a name, no?' God, I sounded like Aunt Alice, but I was true in my speaking. He's a person; of course his name is significant.

'Oh, Miss Cullen, how polite of you. But, that's not the way things work around here.' He said in a low whisper, wary other guards would hear him.

I put one hand on his cheek.

_Your secrets safe with me, Cullen promise._

I pulled back to the astounded look on his face.

'You touched me!'

I nodded 'indeed, I did. Is there a problem?'

'No, no, it's an honour. I have seen your ability, it is marvellous. '

I smiled 'thank you.'

On the way to my new 'chamber', I noticed the Volturi were fans of medieval/renaissance colour schemes. There were chandeliers through the narrow hallways, complimented by ancient portraits, some I were sure were original Van Gogh's and Davinci's, it was enticing. I'd have to visit. There were numerous rooms, all marked with black, medieval doors and closed.

'Are these bedrooms?' I asked, wary.

'No, these are specialised rooms. No one knows, well, guards like me do not know what happens here. This is the West wing, the East Wing is where you will reside. The South Wing is comprised of Gardens, the flight deck and garage, whereas the North Wing is where the leaders mostly do things, I am not sure myself what.'

I took in all the information, careful not to ask too many questions. After what seemed like endless walking, I realised Luc was walking at my, half human pace.

'I'm sorry If I'm keeping you back, I didn't realise before.'

'Nonsense, it is nice to enjoy taking in things slowly. Most of the time, because we travel so fast, we forget to take in the beauty of this castle.'

What a wonderful thought, cheesy, but nice I suppose.

'Why are you with the Volturi?' I asked Luc, he seemed polite enough to answer.

'Aro has been good to me, I was once a runaway beast, but I'm quite strong you see, not as strong as higher guards, but strong to withstand a battle, heaven forbid someone attack us.'

My mouth went in a 'o' shape, I supposed this was the type of story I expected. But, what if he was killed, surely, he wouldn't want to be in battle for this reason. I'd have to ask him, but before I could he said 'Your chamber awaits you, Aro shall send for someone to take you to the throne room in due time. Until then, it is advised you do not roam the castle without permission'.

I was half and half listening, because…I gulped.

Right across from my chambers, read a name. A frightening name, in elegant script there was carved

_Alec _

Alec, the make you lose your senses as his ability, Alec, was my roommate. Well, If you think about it like that. My parents would freak, Alec, of all people, well, it's not Jane but he's the second most feared guard!

I was nearly hyperventilating, even more realising Luc was gone, my luggage already inside the room.

My eyes were bulging, even more when I came face to face with the eyes of…

And that's when everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

To be perfectly honest, I didn't want to open my eyes. Reasons? Fear and embarrassment were at the top of my list, followed by emotions that I couldn't really understand; they were a mix of everything. Yet, reluctantly, I know I have to open my eyes.

Oh, well, that's better I suppose. I awoke to the ceiling and after shifting around, I realised I was in a large and comfy bed. H- he, must have put me here. Alec Volturi must have put me here; I'd have to thank him, after all Grandpa Carlisle did speak to me about improving coven relations or something like that. I checked my phone; it was a little after 2 in the afternoon and someone would soon be here to collect me for Aro.

Frantically, I sprung out of bed, taking in my surroundings. Nice room, it was large, with all the necessities, bookshelf, TV and even loveseat. Sweet, I thought. Aro did have taste, or his interior designers did. A shower was the first thing on my mind, and it was nice to let the warm water go through my skin. I was groggy from the flight and showers gave me a chance to think about what to do. On the top of my list, came making a good impression of Aro and the guard, followed by calling my family afterwards. I had no idea what I was supposed to do here, so that was how I planned the course of my life to be for a little while. I'm such a procrastinator, awesome.

I dressed in something the Volturi would most certainly approve of- black. My black skater dress came just above the knee, I looked like I was going to a funeral, but that was their style. I didn't want to offend anyone by turning up in jeans and sneakers. After brushing my hair and applying a shade of red lipstick, I looked fresher, more ready.

_Time to thank Alec_

Now, there are many ways this could end. Luc told me not to go out of the room, but surely I wouldn't get killed if I just nipped across the hall.

The sign read 'Alec' and I felt my hands sweating. No, I have to do this, why am I so worried? A thank you never hurt anyone!

The door was already slightly ajar, not that it bothered me but I suspected Volturi guards must like privacy, I knocked anyway.

A fifth of a second passed, ergh, maybe this isn't a good idea. I could thank him after proper introductions, if Aro believed in that. Oh, no, I better just turn around.

_Suck it up Ness!_ For once, I trusted the voice in my head and after a second, decided to go in.

Well, from my first view, he must like black and red, also he must be an avid reader by the practical mini library. There was a bed, not that he needed it, unless- Okay, I don't want to think about that.

'What are you doing here?' That voice, velvety as it was startled me.

He was behind me and I jumped in time to face him.

'I-I-I' I couldn't even respond properly, his eyes were burning with rage.

'Spit it out halfbreed!'

'Excuse me? I have a name, it's Renesmee. And, for your information I just came in here to thank you for, you know, forget it'.

I didn't know what was happening to me, I was losing my cool.

'Get. Out.'

'Gladly'.

I ran out and into my room at a painstaking vampire speed I only used for extreme situations. This, could be safe to say was one.

How dare he, call me a half breed? Is that what I was known as? Renesmee Cullen, the half breed? Or was it just the half breed of Bella and Edward Cullen!

An hour passed and I managed to gain some sanity. What was happening to me? Already, it had been less than a day in the Volturi castle and, I was acting rude and horrid and hateful. My parents raised me better than this, even if it was –his fault, was it?

_You never enter a room without permission _

I could almost hear my dad's voice echo in my head. Well, no, it wasn't my fault because the technicalities changed, it was because of his stupid, _lovely,_ face that I lost my temper. It was because of his insult. Yes, that was it. He was rude, it is also polite to politely ask, not act like you'll devour your guest.

I concluded that I was right.

There was a knock on the door, I answered to find Luc was back and ready to collect me.

'You look lovely this afternoon' Luc says, a blush rose to my cheeks, and I smiled.

'Thank you'. I don't know why, compliments made me shy, it's probably because modesty was drilled into me.

'The masters await you.' Luc escorted me to the North Wing, which had an even more daunting interior. The only sound was that of my heels clicking and heartbeat.

The throne room was summoned open, and Luc announced, 'Miss Renesmee Cullen' before departing.

I wanted to say bye, I half turned to, then realised I probably looked stupid so turned back.

Aro's shrilly girl laugh brought me to his full attention.

'My, my, my, Renesmee Cullen humbles our presence!' I didn't know if he was being sarcastic, or truthful, so I decided he was somewhere in between.

'It's a pleasure for you to have me.' I replied modestly, but anyone could tell the unease in my voice.

'Come, child, come meet everyone.'

I took a few steps forward, till I was in the centre of the red dot on the middle of the Volturi crest in the room.

'Perfect, you have grown wonderfully.'

That was just plain creepy, I wished I wore a jacket or something now.

'Let us gain a better introduction. I am, Aro, I am sure you know. ' I nodded. 'My brother, Caius'. I knew that was well, I knew all of them, but played along for his benefit.

'And Marcus'. Marcus looked between me and someone else, I wasn't sure who but I had my bets it was Alec, and he probably sensed the wild hate coming from him. It was either Alec or Jane.

'Hello, child.' Marcus said, taking my hand and shaking it.

I couldn't help but smile delightfully a a kind face, even if it was a Volturi.

'Our wives.' I could tell whose was whose, even after he introduced me they smiled with certain awe.

'What a beauty, Caius'. The women, Athenodora seemed like the euphoria in the room, yet she ended up with moody Caius, ironic.

'Now, the guard'. Aro said as he moved around the room.

Positioned in rank order, came Jane first.

It was obvious my heart sped with fear.

'Bonjourno.' She said in a tight voice, I pressed my lips into a hard line trying to smile.

'Alec'.

His calculating, but beautiful eyes, ugh, why were they so nice to look at- stared at me. In the most, nicest, unpredictable voice he said 'Pleasure'.

This guy must be such a good liar, or cover up, his voice sounded like heaven in comparison to a few hours ago.

'Hi.' I mouthed, barely a whisper.

Aro looked at us two, suspiciously before Alec let out a snarl. He then moved on.

'Demetri.'

'What a pleasure, it is indeed.' He winked, and a blush inflamed my cheeks involuntarily. That was embarrassing, but I laughed it off.

'As to you'. I said, feeling more relaxed now.

'Felix'

'Hey, there. My American accent is surely improving'.

I couldn't help but giggle at his attempted accent, smiling saying 'I wouldn't even be able to tell you were Italian'.

Well, wasn't I becoming more confident, with the Volturi guard of all people!

'Last, my certainly not least, in theory, Heidi'.

Aunt Rosalie would hate her guts, but she was, beauty at is core.

'I'm going to be your shopping buddy'.

'I hate shopping.' I said almost immediately, I only shopped when necessary. Even Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie could never change that.

Most of the guard let out a chuckle at Heidi's offended face.

'I'm sorry, it's just that- yeah.'

'No offence taken, we're still shopping'.

I nodded, guessing that this was her way of being 'friendly'.

'Now, that we are all acquainted. There are some formalities to discuss. You are here because, of course out our humble request to observe you. This includes seeing how far, your ability shall be able to prosper. Hence, you shall be required to be in some form of training, and Alec and Demetri shall train you for that. For, other physical training, Felix shall be your trainer. Apart from that, you will be assigned a guard to escort you out on most days and within the castle, I hope you understand the concept of your safety is very important.'

I took in all the information, provided by Aro and nodded. I thanked heavens Demetri would be in training sessions with Alec, because I had a feeling that guy was not going to be easy to get along with.

'Yes,' I said in agreement, complying to his rules.

'Very good, you are free to go, Alec, escort her to her room'.

I gulped mentally, why him? For a moment I thought I'd prefer Jane.

'Yes, master'.

I followed him out, walking at the fastest pace I could.

'Hurry up, we haven't got all day!'

'For you, I have nothing to do here.' I muttered, causing him to stop.

'Please, do not aggravate me Cullen. It would not end well'. His eyes betrayed him, I could see that he would never hurt me, not under this roof. Not under the protection of Aro.

There was a pregnant pause.

'I, I thought you're supposed to be nice to guests.' I said, rather childishly but it failed.

'Nice? Yeah, but you're not really a guest are you. Aro wants you to treat this place like a second home, so that validates my burning hatred towards you.'

'Wh- what have I done?'

I ask, tears coming up to my eyes.

He eyes me carefully, before leaving me to my room.

'You were born.'

**AN: Thoughts? As you can see, Alec is cold as the rings of Saturn. Renesmee, bless her soul, is going to go through hell and back. Let's just say , if this chapter has a title it shall be Taylor Swifts 'I knew you were trouble'. But, it's not always going to be like that! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello! This a rather short chapter on Alec's POV. Because, we all love Alec…**

**Alec**

A smile went across my face; I wanted her to see it. I wanted her pretty little innocent half breed face to see that I am more powerful than her. It sickened me, now what- she looks as if she's going to do that thing humans do when their at the brink of realising unwanted energy- crying? Yes, that was it. I watched, her eyes swelling up and this thing, this feeling grew inside me. Why did she have to cry, it didn't look good.

_On her._

That voice in my head was annoying me lately, I cursed it but before I said 'Are you going to cry?'

She looked up at me with feigned eyes, like I had made an invasion of her privacy. But look at her, she's so easy to read. Well, in theory.

'Don't be silly, I'm a Cullen'.

Oh, indeed.

'Well then, I'm correct. 'I nearly spat and went back to my chambers.

I tried to block my hearing after that, trying to occupy myself with the free time that guards have. I picked up _The Rime of The Ancient Mariner _and started testing out my own theories on Coleridge's subconscious. This was one of my activities, this or just doing what you think a man would do. Living over 1,000 years changes many things, I smile to myself rekindling the memories.

What was with that half breed? She walks in, pathetically afraid obeying mommy and daddy's orders and back chats like she's higher than me? Not on my turf, Cullen needs to know what's good for her. And then her face, oh god her face. Not that it's bad or anything, but the makeup? She doesn't need that ugly face paint on her skin, she's beautiful as it is.

_My, my Alec, beautiful, eh?_

Beauty, I scoff. Beauty comes from everywhere in my world.

_But were the women you slept with last night beautiful?_

No, they were attractive. Beautiful, is just… Cullen is genetically determined like that, so it's different. I don't know what's happening to me, my thoughts are not as well composed, my mind is becoming stranger every second I'm with that half breed. And, to train her as well? Surely, I've served my death sentence well.

'Having deep thoughts, brother? You could not even tell of my presence'.

I was nearly startled by Jane, when did she appear?

'It's the half breed sister. She annoys me.' I said, annoyed at myself even more for not letting out the details I do with sister.

Jane smiled her usual sadistic smile.

'Well, I agree. Master treats her as if she is some sort of jewel, and I? Have you witnessed the ignoring towards me? I don't like it Alec'.

That settled it, my sister was in pain. I never like my sister in pain, especially if a half breed pains her!

'Let us do something about it'.

'Indeed, let us'.

I was truly amazed by Jane's plan. It was remarkable. Simply, remarkable and I nodded in agreement.

'Just don't be willed by her charms.' Sister warned me.

I laughed 'Sister, I think we shouldn't dwell on the impossible.'

'I know, but I've seen the way she looks at you'.

'What are you trying to imply sister? I'm slightly offended'.

She snarled 'We have lost to the Cullen's once, consider this a personal revenge.'

I agreed, it was through this, Bella and Edward would rue. I smiled, I was a sadist from nature, and no one or nothing could change that.

'No wonder they call us the witch twins'. Sister laughed, but for the first time, I found it uneasy to laugh along. So I forced a laugh from me, the years had probably gotten to me despite being forever 17.

'Start your plan from this evening. Till then brother, adieu.'

I nodded at her, but my mind was filled with the fun of seducing Miss Cullen.

**AN: Keep reviewing my lovely people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Changed the synopsis up top slightly, just to make it more engaging. Sorry for the delay, had school work. Please R&R my beautiful fans!_**

_You were born._

You were born.

That vile, heartless creature that deserved to be vanquished in the most agonising deaths, I hated it! Didn't he have any clue being alive for over 1,000 years that I was born under the most unwanted circumstances? I am aware that my father did not want me. I am aware that most of my family did not want me here. But, that was the past. And, I forgive. It's my fault I was born if any.

I did the only thing I could do.

I cried.

Crying and sobbing, like the baby I was. Who was I kidding, I'm weak and stupid. I can't try and match up to the Alec Volturi. How stupid am I, thinking I could thank Alec Volturi and sing daisy songs with him.

I didn't know what happened after, or what the time was, but I do remember crying till slumber enveloped me.

I woke up a little after 9 in the morning, give or take. Wow, that was a long sleep. It felt strange, waking up in a foreign land under this castle roof. Normally, I wouldn't be hurt by what hurt me yesterday, I'd be annoyed. But, today I was both hurt and annoyed.

'Bonjourno, Renesmee.'

I jumped out of bed, startled by Alec's presence. What was he doing here, with a tray full of pancakes and orange juice?

I seriously questioned my mental character.

'Go away, I don't want to see you.'

'About that…I'm sorry. I am so, very sincerely sorry for my rude behaviour yesterday. I was in a vile mood; none of it was triggered by you of course. You were just the weakest thing here, and for that I am incredibly sorry. '

I was literally speechless, half and half with the desire to kiss him wildly and feel those soft speaking velvet lips, the other half was pondering upon the fact I was believing him with an undeniable instinct.

'I also made pancakes for you.'

With that, I smiled. I smiled from ear to ear and got up and hugged him. I was truly happy, this person had realised their mistake and even made human food, for me.

I did not expect to feel some sort of mixture between us, igniting a shock with our bodies compressed at my will. This was an awkward hug, his hands were by his sides and I could feel a hiss nearly.

'Sorry, it's just. We hug a lot in my family.'

For a moment, I thought he would lash out at me. Scream vile words and tell me to get lost.

But he didn't.

He smiled, one of those rare, private smiles that people like him possessed. A smile that made you know, it was only meant for your eyes.

'Oh, in my…world. We take one step closer to each other'. Hitched up breathing, his eyes hovered hungrily over my lips, our foreheads electrifying inches away.

'And we seal our happiness, with a kiss.'

No, no, no, oh, but yes! No. This was wrong, I moved away at lightning speed before he could close in.

'I wasn't going to kiss you, Renesmee. Just explain to you some of our customs.' He said smirking, more understandingly than angrily like I expected.

My mouth went into a speechless 'o' shape.

'So, those pancakes. You made them?'

I wanted to go back to some form of sanity where my legs didn't feel like jelly.

'First time for everything. I hear, Esme cooks.'

Nodding, I took a seat with his pancakes and front and dug in.

I moaned 'Oh, Lord I could marry you. These pancakes are heaven.'

He chuckled the most inviting sound. 'Now, I don't know what man would say no to your offer.'

I blushed scarlet. Even, Jacob couldn't make me blush that much. In fact, no one in my family made me blush because they knew everything about me.

'Do you blush often?' He asked once I finished my pancakes.

'Not often, Jacob may sometimes but he knows everything about me so I'm not really embarrassed in front of him.'

_Oh, yeah Nessie. You remember, right? Jacob Black is your boyfriend. Not some human blood sucking monster who has a velvety voice…velvet- are you serious?_

I ignored the sudden subconscious thought.

'The mutt? Are you talking about those mutts that were at the clearing all those years ago?'

Oh, Caius had some beef with those 'mutts'. But, that 'mutt' was my best friend, _boyfriend,_ imprinter.

'That 'mutt' you say is my boyfriend.'

He snarled, then his lips curled up into a smirk.

'Your dating, a mutt? Really, Nez you could do so much better'.

_Nez?_

_'_Why do you care? And, since when was my name Nez? I like Nessie'.

'I don't care.' Why did that give me the most unpleasant of feelings? 'They have no sense of control. I bet that explains the mark of your arm as well'.

I pulled down my sleeve, covering up the bruise from Jacob.

'I fell.' I lied, but he didn't buy it.

'From his grip.' He snorted, moving at a human pace to my dresser and started inspecting my things.

'Wh- it's not important. What is important is that I do not like to be called Nez.'

'Buttercup? Sweetheart? Lovedrop? Gummy bear? Kitten? Lollypop? Plum-'

'OKAY STOP. Nez, is fine.'

I cringed, Alec Volturi calling me Buttercup. Although, some part of me felt ecstatic at the idea.

'Thought so, although I can't wait to tell everyone you would love to be called Alec Volturi's sweetheart'.

And with that, I lunged at him.


	5. Chapter 5

'If you would like to return in piece to your sister, I suggest you do not follow me around like a love sick puppy for the love of all that is holy and good and pure and-'

'Totally Alecicious or something I bet the entire human population says about me'.

With that, I laughed at his stupid, arrogant, cocky totally unattractive joke. And the laugh was so very different, it was carefree and warm. What was I thinking? Although, I had been asking myself this a lot lately. Look at me, here I was in Volterra, having lunch with the Volturi's most excellent weapon. I felt a little low, I had just called him a _weapon._ He wasn't an object, he was a person. I didn't care if he tried to kill me, the glowing look on his face, the spark in his eyes made me feel regret. Just yesterday, I pounced on him with fear that he would call me an obscene name and so quickly, I had warmed up to this cold being.

Even more, terribly frightening was that if I'm speaking in logical, observant terms- he had warmed up to me. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he fiddled with my phone, cutely concentrating. He looked..._innocent. _I found it hard to process he had killed probably more than those of the Holocaust to satisfy his means to ends. Here, I was. After his day of convincing, to take me to lunch, whilst I ate my salad with this menace casually conversing.

And then came moments like this.

'You have pictures of the mutt'. His tone was strained, did I say innocent a minute ago? Well now I mean strangled.

'He's my boyfriend. Of course I would'. I immediately looked down, one part of me cursing the fact I had pictures of him, the other cursing how I should be calling Jacob, eating lunch alone. Without company.

'Please look up, although I can see why you would be embarrassed.' I looked up immediately, no right at all to-

'Before you do your morality lecture, darling _Nez._ I would like you to know that you do not love him'.

I snorted.

'What do you know of love?'

He smirked, lips curling into a twisted but enticing smile.

'More than you'll ever know with the mutt'. The dark tone in his voice was unmissable, the passion or fury in those crimson eyes were unmistakable.

I stuttered. 'Th-th- that doesn't even make sense. Lust is your pragmatism, love is mine.'

This type, his eyes fully exchanged to fury for a split second before calmly going to amusement.

'Oh! Wow oh my. Renesmee, are you trying to imply you have never felt lust? Love is weakness, lust is the ultimate pragmatism.'

'Well that's your philosophy. Not mine.'

'Don't doubt me, _child._' Low blow, low blow, I kept on thinking.

'Your parents, felt lust before they were in love, I can assure you. Your grandparents. Your aunts and uncles. But the thing was- it was both ways. I can assure you, your doggy is a one way ticket to unsatisfied sexu-'

I cut him off.

'Shut up. Maybe this happens in your lust filled SINGLE mind. But, not mine. I don't know Alec, I think it's nice that Jacob doesn't feel any-' Why was I even speaking to him, of all people about my sex life?

'Are you joking? Oh, _Nez. _You would be amazed with the number of men who feel nothing but lust for you.' His eyes tuned sinister, but I could still tell there was amusement embedded somewhere. I did not feel right, it felt like a plan awaiting to hatch.

He leaned dangerously closer, and a brilliant smirk adorned his face.

'Stop. Stop doing that.' I begged.

'Doing what?' He feigned innocence so well, I guess a lot of practice helps.

'That. Do you do that to every female you see?' I muttered the last part under my breath of course.

'What?'

'Lean uncomfortably close and smile like their the only thing that matters.'

I could see him contemplating the answer.

'Well, sometimes- they are.'

**Alec POV:**

This seduction trap needed to progress further, I was unhappy with my progress. She should be smitten by me right now. I don't take girls to lunch, unless I want to drain them. Yesterday, she seemed on track to being smitten by me. Her ecstatic face beamed with excitement as she ate those pancakes and I was confident she'd jump in my arms kissing me senseless.

Not that I would mind- I mean, look at her. She's just so...perky. Yes, I got turned on by the half breed scum, but who doesn't? I would place money on the fact even Master Caius could not resist looking at her.

Or her, beauty. I cursed myself, my mind was not intact lately. I had a feeling being around this half breed knocked IQ points of my brain. It was probably that incessant, annoying melodic laugh that made my...dead heart jolt with electricity or that face.

_Or that very attractive brain._

Well, I couldn't blame Edward for instilling some values. Chastity and all that nonsense. Oh, and couldn't she eat normally, without having to make moans invisible to the human ears but ringing like a school bell in mine?

I tried to distract myself, ah- her phone. What wonders await.

I felt a slight triumph that I had the better phone, not that I use it. Clearly, mommy and daddy don't buy everything for her. I'd put my bets on Alice Cullen. There were pictures, pictures of Edward looking retarded with Bella. That pixie and attractive blonde, then him.

They looked...content with each-other. He looked like any man would be with her on his arm- a lucky bastard, but she looked happy. Actually happy.

_But I could make her happier._

Well, if she had a night with me, of course she would. That's a fact, but other than that- I would not be content with such a monstrosity.

_Keep telling yourself that, loverboy._

I growled 'You have pictures of the mutt.'

I didn't think her words would be so...stinging. I didn't like it, she was clearly knocking of my IQ points more and more.

'He's my boyfriend. Of course I would.' Her sound was forced, as if she was compelled to make me aware of the mutt. That she was taken, never could be mine. Her face blushed, a beautiful Scarlett before looking down.

I told her first of all, to get her to at least look at me that she doesn't have to be embarrassed. But I was a man of truth, I stated the facts I could not blame her. Then I thought, she's probably going to go all haywire and morality bitch at me. Not that I didn't like it, it was fairly...attractive. She was a feisty kitten.

Wow, the task of seduction was never more amusing.

I liked our conversation, lust verses love. Of course, lust should win. It is the ultimate solution in times of need, or not in times of need at all. It's a hobby, for things like me. Oh, but she is so innocent to think love is active without lust. Like ying and yang, they both must be in harmony. Silly, _adorable_ girl.

When did I become such a low life philosopher? I was throwing away logic.

Then she really nearly made me loose control from making her mine. _Only thing that matters._ This was my chance of pure, _loving_- I mentally scoffed, seduction. I debated my answer carefully, and the result was fantastic.

She was smitten, from head to toe I could feel warmth radiating of of her. Her heartbeat was fluttering uncontrollably, erratic and so soothing. She had a light blush, which only made her more desirable.

That night, I could tell she was quiet. My plan was succeeding even more now at an accelerated rate, I should probably slow it down before she becomes too suspicious. The half breed may be stupid, but not a brick.

I made my round at witching hour around the whole castle, making sure everything was intact when I pondered upon some sounds.

Music, hauntingly beautiful music.

It was outside the music chamber, normally no one was in there. I did not particularly play to my satisfaction, knew of course but it held no interest for me.

My preferences were reading to critique.

And, there she was. In a white night gown, silky bronze locks cascading down her back. A sight only fit for angels, not demonic lovers like me to witness. She played, her graceful fingers moving across the keys and tears streaming her rosy cheeks.

_Tears. _ Why was she doing such a pathetic thing? She shouldn't cry, it wasn't befitting. What was I thinking. No, let her cry, let her heart be stabbed for all I care. She was a monstrosity, parading freely like this at this hour.

I contemplated seeing her, but left for my own good. I only had to do as much as I could, not submit to my own desire. It was wrong, for both of us.

'Alec?' I thought it was an illusion, haunting me.

'Can I come in?' It wasn't, so I let opened my chamber door.

That was it. It was the final straw.

My lips crashed into hers.

**AN: Bonjourno lovely readers. Okay, don't kill me. I am so sorry for not updating more regularly, school work probably isn't the best excuse right now for you lovely people.**

**But- hey. Fiesty chapter. Before anyone screams at me, this isn't the end. No, this doesn't mean they fall madly, irrevocably in love. Hell, not in the slightest way. Spoiler: Quite the opposite actually!**

**As always, R&R for quicker updates!**


End file.
